Chipmunk Lovers
by Passionate Cec
Summary: 'How come I never knew you laugh like a chipmunk' Sam and Jack have some pillow talk of their own. Sequel to Threads.


This is the very first Stargate SG1 I'm posting. And I'm not quite confident about this. It's probably very OOC but that's mostly because the fluff bunny has knocked at my door. Yes, this is fluffy enough to kill a mild diabetic or too and give you a few instant cavities. Not my usual style but well.

It's a sequel for Threads. Morning after at the cabin maybe?

Either way, this came to me when I saw the video of the convention during which Amanda Tapping said she laughs like a chipmunk. And Right after that I watched the last scene in Evolution where you hear Sam laugh at the end. I realized that, in Stargate, we never actually heard the full on Amanda Tapping –chipmunk laugh we all know and love so much. Correct me if I'm wrong. I went with that assumption and out came this little piece of fluff. Hope you guys like it.

As with any other show I write for, Stargate, Sam and Jack don't belong to me. I make no money with this story. Its sole purpose is entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.

Pretty please, leave a little review on your way out. I live for them, I love them and they make me smile… A lot. Whether good or bad, let me know.

Enjoy. :)

**Chipmunk Lovers**

'How come I never knew you laugh like a chipmunk?' Jack asked the woman lying partially under him, causing her to laugh some more.

He leaned down to kiss the side of her neck, moving up towards her jaw and her smiling lips. He kissed her lips and lingered before moving back to her neck and the spot behind her ear that, he had discovered the past night, was oh-so sensitive. At the same time his hands moved from her waist up to her ribcage which he started tickling. She squirmed, laughing some more. He smiled and kissed the _spot. _

Boy could he get used to that! Waking up next to her laugh, seeing the twinkle of happiness in her gorgeous blue eyes, kissing her soft skin, touching her curves, making love to her.

'Jack!' She screeched, trying halfheartedly to bat his hands away while laughing hard enough to bring tears to her eyes.

'Come on, Sam, how come I've known you for eight years and never knew you laugh like a chipmunk?' He repeated.

He flattened his hands at her sides but kept on poking them regularly just to feel her squirm against him. He knew that she could have easily escaped his prying hands had she really wanted to and liked the fact that she would rather endure tickling than not touch him anymore. After eight years of lingering glances, forbidden touches and torturing dreams he too, would gladly just stay in bed for the rest of the year, holding her naked body against his. He felt Sam's fingers threading through the hair at the back of his head and moving down to caress his neck.

'Well, if you had known when we met I laugh like I chipmunk I would never have heard the end of it.' She matter-of-factly answered. He pondered and yelped when a finger poked the back of his neck.

'Yeah, okay, true. I like it though.' He kissed her neck again.

'Yeah?'

'Yep. It's very cute.'

He caught the amused look Sam shot him and went back to the task at hand. His lips moved back to her lips and this time they deepened the kiss. It was slow and passionate, conveying the years of emotions they hadn't been able to show before the previous night. Their love making the night before had had an edge of desperation. But this kiss was all about the love they felt for each other. Their hands were softly exploring new territory, engraving every detail into their memories.

They parted and Jack settled between Sam's legs resting his head on her chest, dropping a brief kiss on her collarbone. They remained immobile for a long time, Sam's hands stroking his back while his caressed her sides. He felt her arms tightening around his shoulders and looked up, noticing that she was looking at him and that her eyes were shining with tears. He pushed himself up, holding himself up on his elbows, face to face with her. He kissed her forehead.

'Hey, you okay?' He asked.

His voice had been gentle and soft which only seemed to bring more tears to her eyes. The first few ones spilled over and ran down her temples, too fast for him to kiss away. She closed her eyes and he took that opportunity to kiss her closed lids. When he pulled back, a small smile was pulling at her lips. Sam opened her eyes again and he was overwhelmed by the intensity he saw in them.

There were still tears, making her eyes shine and Jack felt like he could see straight into her soul and into her heart. He could see the anguish of the last couple of weeks, the pain of her father's death still so close, the life changing decisions she made that he would rather not think of. And beneath all that, was all the love she felt for him, that he had seen a few times in deadly situations but that he hadn't seen in a long time. So long, that he had thought it gone and had tried to forget about it. He had done a pretty good job but seeing it so openly and freely after so many years made his heart swell with happiness.

'C'mere.' He whispered as he had so many times before.

He rolled off her and pulled her with him until he was lying flat on his back with Sam at his side, her head resting on his shoulder, one arm lying flat across his chest and legs entwined with his. He held her tight to him, one arm circling her shoulders, the other hand at her side, lips against her forehead.

'Wanna tell me what you're thinking about?' He whispered. He had no doubt that it had a lot to do with her father.

'That I'm happier than I've ever been and Dad isn't even there to see it.' She tightened her grip on his chest slightly and sighed. 'He told me I could still have everything I wanted. And now I do but despite the fact that he should have outlived me, he's not here to see it anymore.' Jack tightened his hold on her too and kissed her forehead a couple of times.

'I'm sure he knows, Sam. He knew what you wanted. Hell, he knew what I wanted.'

'Really?'

'Yep. Dad had a little chat with me about not letting you do the biggest mistake of your life which would make you miserable for the rest of it. Also told me to listen to our hearts and to take care of you.' He felt her smile against his shoulder.

'Thank you, Jack.'

'Ah, ah. I thought we made that clear.' Jack felt her grin against his shoulder and tightened his arm around her, hand stroking the soft skin of her shoulder and arm. He felt a soft kiss against his skin and answered with his own kiss against her forehead.

'I love you, Jack.' Sam whispered softly, her arm tightening around him as if afraid to lose him. 'And I'm sorry I almost gave up on you.'

'You have nothing to apologize for, Sam. I never had the right to ask you to wait for me until this war was over.'

'But I hurt you. I should have talked to you. I should have asked you how you felt about this.'

'I probably would have lied. I wanted to see you happy.'

'But you were hurt?'

Jack wasn't sure why, but he felt like Sam needed to hear the truth that he had been unbelievably hurt when he had first heard the name Pete Shanahan. Even more so when she had shown him the engagement ring. He knew she would blame herself and feel guilty if he told her the truth, but the tone in her voice made him feel like it would be the only way for her to move past.

'Yes, I was. But I hurt you too.' He answered, throat tight when he remembered the look on her face when she saw Kerry.

'No.' Sam whispered after some time of silence. Her hand gently stroked his chest. 'What hurt was to realize how much I still loved you and that I should have waited for you. What hurt was that just when I was finally ready to admit that to myself, you had finally accepted that I had given up on you.'

'I'm sorry, Sam.'

'You didn't hurt me, Jack. I hurt myself. I was the one in fault all along. I made myself believe I was happy because it hurt too much to see you every day and not be with you. In the end, I only made it worse. For both of us.'

'Sam?' He waited until she looked up at him, a questioning look in her eye. 'Have I ever told you you think too much?' She smiled fondly.

'Once or twice.' She admitted, though they both knew that it was closer to the number of times in one day he told her that.

'Thought so.' He leaned down and kissed her. 'Just remember, Sam, what matters is that we're here now. And I'm not letting you go. Ever. You're stuck with this old man with creaky knees. Wanna rethink your choice real quick?'

'Nope. Your knees are still good enough to keep me happy. Very happy.' She hinted in a suggestive tone, the hand still stroking his chest and abdomen doing marvelous things to him. She kissed his pulse point and he had to concentrate on what she was saying. 'You're stuck with me, Jack.'

'Damn! There's this really smart and really hot blonde I've been working with for a few years. She has the most beautiful blue eyes and is just basically the smartest and most gorgeous woman in the universe. I thought I might go after her. You've just ruined my plans.'

'Yeah? Well I guess I'll have to prove my worth.' Her voice was getting huskier and breathier by the minute, their caresses much more suggestive and indicative of what was soon to happen.

'I guess you will. Can you think of something?'

'Oh I have something in mind that involves as little thinking as possible.'

Before he could react Sam moved to straddle him, hands still exploring his chest, strong, muscular thighs tight around his hips. Jack's hands moved to her hips. She leaned forward, lips just barely grazing his. She nibbled on his lower lip for an instant before she moved to leave hot, wet, fiery kisses along his jaw towards his ear. She nibbled on his ear lobe and Jack moaned, his hands moving up her back to hold onto her shoulders, making sure she couldn't go anywhere.

'That meet with your plans?' Jack had to blink a few times. _God, how could the woman still think?_

'I'm sure I can accommodate.'

'Yeah? Good.'

'Yep, very good.'

And after that, both their minds were devoid of coherent thoughts.


End file.
